1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reducing power consumption in a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for minimizing unnecessary power consumption and misuse of a resource when a mobile device is changed from a sleep state to a wake-up state, and a mobile device supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with significant development of information technology, communication technology, and semiconductor technology, supply and use of all types of portable terminals have rapidly increased. Recent portable terminals provide traditional voice services as well as additional services. In addition to voice services, recent mobile communication terminals may provide various functions, such as a TV watching function (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music playing function, a photographing function, and an Internet access function.
Mobile device generally use battery power, which is limited according to the battery capacity. A battery used in the mobile device supplies power for an operation of the mobile device. If the remaining capacity of the battery power is reduced lower than a predetermined level, additional supply of power stops to protect the mobile device.
However, as recent mobile devices have an advantage of mobility, power conservation of the mobile device has become an important consideration. A continuous operation of a display unit of the mobile device causes increase in power consumption. Therefore, there is a need for technologies capable of improving power consumption according to the operation of the display unit.